User blog:Murrayfan54/Rank Wiggles Videos From Worst to Best: The Sam Era
Wow. It's been a year since I've posted an actual review and 9 months since I've posted a blog post. I'm so sorry. To make up for this, I'll be ranking Wiggles videos from worst to best. The rating system goes like this: 1 = Bad 2 = Meh 3 = Decent 4 = Good 5 = Great I'll start with the Sam era, and boy there's a lot to cover. I'll do the New Gen. next and finish off with Originals. These won't be by days, as I have to watch each video in full. The New Gen. will be out by the end of September, and the Originals will be done by October. This will eventually culminate in a big year end review with "Every Wiggles Video Ranked" in December. But in the meantime, let's begin. - The Bad Tier - Let's Eat! (2010) To me, this is the furthest a Wiggles video can get from being enjoyable. This video is just bland, boringness. But it's the kind of boring that's infuriating. Aside from 1 good song (England Swings) and one decent song (Sleep Safe, My Baby), every song sounds the same, and none of it gives me the impression of effort because this is some of the lowest production value I think I've ever seen from The Wiggles, in both instrumentation and songwriting. Wiggle and Learn: Getting Strong (2007) My opinion's haven't changed on this. Aside from the intro to segment 2, every scene is filmed in front of a green screen and it just gives the video a very artificial feel. The songs aren't really helping any, either. They range from really decent, to "eh". I mean, I'd listen to them on the video, but I wouldn't pay money on an album to listen to them, you know? - The Meh Tier - The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) Don't let its placement in the 'meh' ranking fool you. I very much do not like this video. I was actually close to placing this in the 'bad' tier, but, "the bottom of the meh tier", feels like a much better representation of how I really feel about this video. The songs, aside from Monkey Man, lack personality, the green screen is constant and actually out of place in a video about animals, which begs the question: "Why wouldn't they film it outside?" When I wrote my "VERSES" review back in November, I gave the video a 3.5/5. Well, allow me to update that rating: 2/5. Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010) This is a video that feels like it was too early to release. Let me elaborate: the accompanying album was released in 2009. The Wiggles celebrated 20 years in 2011. They couldn't wait two years just to release a Greatest hits album? I mean come on. It reuses Wiggles songs we've all heard before, which is to be expected from a Wiggles video, but then they reuse the same videos from previous releases. Seriously, this is all footage every one of us have seen at least once before. When Splish Splash Big Red Boat, a TV Series 5 highlight reel, is a better "Hot Potatoes!" than "Hot Potatoes!" is, you have a very big problem on your hands. Hot Poppin Popcorn (2009) Of all of the mid-Sam era videos, between the bland "The Wiggles Go Bananas" and the insufferably boring "Let's Eat!", this is the one that bothers me the least, but it still has its fair share of problems. Unlike those two, this one was actually filmed on a set, which is a refreshing change of pace, but like those two, the songs are indistinguishable from each other, the songwriting is also bland as well, and Jamie Redfern's talent as a performer is severely marginalized. His voice is so nasal, that it kills the title track for me, honestly. - The Decent Tier - Now to the videos that I'd actually defend...if given the opportunity. The Wiggles' Big Big Show! (2009) This is a concert video. Enough said. Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (2007) See Big Big Show. Ukulele Baby! (2011) Al Roker. Enough said. - The Good Tier - The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) Concert video that also manages to blend a birthday celebration and do it well? That's impressive. It's Always Christmas With You (2011) Its a shame that this was Sam's last video, because he really shines here. It's strange how the Christmas videos tend to be my favorites. This is certainly no exception. - The Great Tier - Now for the masterpieces. Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) This might the only time I'll ever say, "Wow, nursery rhymes are awesome!" Sing A Song Of Wiggles (2008) Never mind. You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) This is the best disco-esque video The Wiggles have ever done. Great songs, great vocals, even from Leo Sayer, who was 60 when this video was released and who's popularity peaked in the mid-80's, pretty fantasic overall. So that was the ranking. Out of a total of 50 points, this ranking gets a total of...38. Meaning the Sam era gets a 76/100 for me. So it was pretty good, had a bit of a shaky start, and then it got good...and then it turned bad...then it got good again. How do you rank the Sam videos? Sound off in the comments! And once again, I'm sorry for my long hiatus. Stuff in my personal life started blowing up, school started becoming insufferable, and really, I just needed a break. But stuff is getting better, so I'll have some more time on my hands. With all being said and done, take care and keep on Wiggling! PEACE! - Fataday Category:Blog posts